1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to weight-supporting bed components and, more particularly, to an improved mattress and pillowtop assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern bed assemblies usually comprise a bed frame, a set of support springs, preferably enclosed in a container and referred to as box springs, and a mattress. The box springs rest on the frame with the mattress resting on top of the box springs. The mattress extends substantially the length and width of the bed and is of substantial thickness, being composed of supporting and cushioning components.
Certain inventions have been directed to the protection of the mattress. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,210,210, 2,620,494, 2,924,833, 3,008,152 and 2,610,336 directed, respectively, to covering sheets for mattresses, absorbent protective pads, mattress draw sheets, bed clothing covers, and mattress protectors. Such devices are designed to extend the useful life of the mattress, protecting it from soiling.
Certain of such mattresses can be reversed, that is, turned from end to end and also turned over so that the bottom of the mattress is in the top position. This is particularly useful to counteract mattress sagging from the continued weight of the sleepers in one position. Most mattresses are heavy, however, and somewhat difficult to turn and invert. For this reason, handles are often provided along the sides and/or ends of the mattress for use in turning the mattress.
Pillowtops have been used to further extend the useful life of the mattress. A pillowtop is usually a relatively thin but cushioned bedding component substantially coextensive with the length and width of the mattress and adapted to rest on the upper surface of the mattress. The pillowtop protects the mattress from soiling, usually can be removed and cleaned and reused, and provides additional bed cushioning. One such pillowtop is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,095. Pillowtops are commonly attached to the mattress, as by hook and loop fasteners sold under the trademark Velcro, zippers, buttons and the like. These fasteners must be provided on both sides of the mattress so that the pillowtop may be attached or re-attached after the mattress is turned over.
In view of the advantageous characteristics of pillowtops, it would be desirable to be able to provide an improved mattress and pillowtop assembly which would permit the mattress to be easily reversed, that is, inverted, and would also permit the pillowtop to be easily releasably attached to the mattress when the latter is in either the normal or the inverted position.